


Flower of Paradise

by SaoryEmanoelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KHUX - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Other, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Ventus talks to Strelitzia from a distance...Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts Union Cross.





	Flower of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR KINGDOM HEARTS UNION CROSS BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> A poem based on the theory that Ventus is Strelitzia’s murderer.

Little sweet flower that stands by that tree

Watching over these young souls, young like you and me

Live your life to the fullest, never let fear take away all the glee

that you find in watching that one single person, the one you still hope to meet.

 

Little sweet flower blossoming like the sun

Watching over these young souls with a smile which none

ever hoped to see in the lips of a girl who’d so easily fall prey to disguise

of the one she’d come to believe in, through whom she’d meet her demise.

 

Sweet Flower of Paradise, please come to me

Let the wind carry you so together we might see

Whatever surprises and secrets await, what trouble, and chaos and nuisance,

All the pain and sorrow it’ll bring, this tragedy that lay before us.

 

Little Sweet Flower of Paradise, Strelitzia, don’t be afraid

For our time will become legend and the lost souls will remain

In my mind I shall carry every memory of you, of your voice, of your kindness

In my mind I shall carry my deed, buried and hidden by madness.


End file.
